


Laughing As We're Falling Down

by Cinder7storm4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Epic Battles, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pining, Powerful Characters, Rambling, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, The Force, ambition to become great jedi knights, bamf jedi, bonds of friendship, force, not letting love keep you from your dreams, oblivious masters, telepathic bond of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Obi-Wan is in love. Which is great (well, kind of), except the person he's in love with is his master, Qui-Gon, who thinks Obi's in love with Admira Shael. Admira is Obi-Wan's best friend and she's in love with her master, Tulyer Kordis. This could get complicated. Admira and Obi-Wan support each other through the struggles of love, friendship, and living as a jedi. *They also have a force bond!





	1. Of Homecomings and Mediations

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim of ownership over these characters except for my OC's. I've just been contemplating this idea for awhile now and I think if I write it I might be able to concentrate on school again. We'll see. Also, Italics = thoughts in their minds sent over force bonds. I'll bold anything they simply think internally.

All Obi-Wan wanted after his training session with Qui-Gon was a shower and maybe some decent rest. Of course, the moment he felt a press on his Force signature he knew none of that would happen.

 _“What do you want Mira?”_ he asked his fellow padawan through their bond as he continued walking back to the quarters he shared with his master.

“ _Sa-Ti and Newdon are here,”_ she responded in the same fashion, taking care to put the digital archive she had taken out to consult for an essay on trade negotiations back in the right place.

 _“Are you in the archives?”_ asked Obi-Wan, whose steps had slowed considerably. At the answering hum Mira sent his way he pivoted to make his way to the Temple’s archives. Before he could set foot inside though, the door opened, nearly smacking him in the face, “Force Padawan Kenobi! Watch where you’re going!” exclaimed Mace Windu.

“My apologies Master Windu,” responded Obi-Wan, ducking his head in respect. 

Mace marvelled internally at Obi-Wan’s politeness, how Qui-Gon’s apprentice was so respectful he had no idea, “Continue on with your day padawan, no harm done.”

Obi-Wan looked back at Master Windu, slightly confused by the lack of sarcasm in the man’s voice but quickly decided to let it go. Releasing his confusion into the Force he nodded again and ducked into the archives to come face-to-face with Mira.

The other padawan gave Obi-Wan a small smile, raising her eyebrows in a query about his confusion. He shrugged in answer and her smile slid off her face, seeming to melt into the smooth façade Mira preferred to us around the Temple. A gentle press of reassurance was sent along their Force bond and helped her quell the surging sadness that threatened to consume her in that moment. _“Mediation?”_ she asked. Even after all these years it was still a question in her mind because at any point Obi-Wan could just turn around and leave her. Today was not that day though because he took her left hand, lightly twining their fingers together and tugged her towards the back of the room. 

There was a back exit to the grounds the two had discovered years ago and often suited them quite well whenever they wanted to simply escape. Slipping through the door and pushing it open so that Mira could exit as well Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh. The Temple grounds were meant to be calming but he never ceased to be surprised by how helpful they were when one’s soul was in turmoil. As the duo padded out to a grove of trees that shimmered light blue he sent out another pulse of reassurance to Mira. This time she did not acknowledge him though.

Obi-Wan took no offense, he knew Mira was out of sorts at the moment so he let her pick where they would meditate in the small grove and kept sending her telepathic reassurances. Only once she had settled upon the ground, legs crossed, feet tucked under her knees did Obi-Wan stop the gentle barrage of Force-filled love and compassion. He settled right across from Mira, their knees just touching, and then they began to meditate, breathing slowly in unison as they let the Force enter them.

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon Jinn was heading to his quarters when he crossed paths with Mace Windu. “Mace,” he greeted his former year-mate with a slight dip of his head.

“Qui-Gon,” replied the other man in kind, “I ran into your padawan earlier. It always amazes me how much he respects jedi protocol with a master like you.” Qui-Gon rolled his eyes as Mace, there was no malice in the other man’s words only playful teasing. Mace Windu would deny being playful till the day he became one with the Force.

“I admit that I am lucky with Obi-Wan, my friend."

"I'll say. You and Master Kordis were lucky indeed with your two," came a new voice from behind Qui-Gon.

"Newdon!" exclaimed Qui-Gon, greeting the young knight warmly with a back clap and hearty hug, "When did you get back to the Temple? Does Ty know you're here?"

"Master Tuyler is indeed aware," responded Mace greeting the newcomer with a nod that was not unfriendly, "He was chatting a storm up about it this morning at breakfast," turning his gaze to Qui-Gon, "which you missed."

"You'd miss breakfast too if you could eat Obi-Wan's cooking," responded Qui-Gon, "Speaking of food are you having dinner with your master tonight? How about crashing at my rooms if he doesn't have enough space? I'm sure we could scrounge something up for you, Ty, and you of course, Mace," added the man as if his friend and fellow council member was an after thought. 

"Well, I'd have to check with Sa-Ti, we flew in together today to surprise Master Kordis a day early, but I'm sure she'd be amiable." 

“Wonderful, now Mace,” Qui-Gon looked at his fellow jedi, “Where did you see Obi-Wan?”

“At the archives. He was meeting padawan Shael.”

“Oh,” Qui-Gon responded a small pulse of sadness wrapped up in that one syllable but he quickly released his emotions to the Force and turned to back to his friends, “Well, then we’ll have to celebrate without them then.” He hoped his voice was happier than he felt, a quick look at Newdon's smile reassured Qui-Gon but Mace's small head shake made him look away swiftly. 


	2. Anchoring Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Sabrina Carpenter’s song: Feels Like Loneliness 
> 
> Also, I’m probably taking real liberties with the timeline and character facts that do exist. This is shaping up to be a real friendship and OC focused fit, but I promise it'll be worth the wait.

After two hours of meditation Mira and Obi-Wan slowly came out of their trances. As they shook sleep from their limbs, never breaking physical contact with each other, they maintained the serenity from their meditation. Mira stretched out her legs in front of her, keeping her right hand on Obi-Wan’s knee for stability as she leant forward. Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders backwards and forwards to wake his body up slowly. Eventually, a small burst of contentment, as bright as a star flitted over their telepathic bond and Obi-Wan let out a breath.

 _“Are you going to be okay tonight?”_ he asked, not wanting to seem like he was doubting her but Obi-Wan knew how difficult being around her master’s former padawans was for Mira.

Mira simply nodded and then she stood up, reaching out a hand to Obi-Wan who took it gratefully. Together they stood for a moment as they both sought to clear their minds and ready themselves to spend time around their masters who were extremely sensitive to changes in the Force. The two friends joined hands and breathed together, erecting the mental shield walls they’d created eight years ago to hid their telepathic connection to each other. After a few moments Obi-Wan was satisfied that their connection was well hidden and he tugged Mira towards the Temple. She followed him without hesitation. Obi-Wan smiled at how much she trusted him to lead her safely.

As if reading his thoughts, Mira lightly bumped his shoulder, which he responded to with a bump of his own. Her eyes met his in a vague challenge as they continued walking, “Really Ben? You want to try me?” she queried him with an unimpressed air in her voice.

“I don’t know,” he replied seeming to think it over, “You mean like this?” he swooped her off her feet in a graceful movement, “I think I can handle that".  

Mira laughed at him, nudging his chest with her head, “Ridiculous, that’s what you are Ben.” Then she froze in his arms as if she had sensed something, “Is that a reflection upon me I wonder?” came a voice from the doors to the Temple they were walking towards.

“ _Kriff,_ ” thought Mira and Ben through their bond, then remembering their vow to keep the bond a secret, sealed it tight again within their minds. It was unusual (unheard of was more accurate according to Mira) Ben knew that jedi formed bonds with anyone other than their masters or padawans but somehow he knew he and Mira were special. They just did not want their masters to know about their bond. For one it was something they’d kept it from the jedi council for years and second, it was their lifeline. They needed it to keep each other sane in the Temple.

Obi-Wan gently placed Mira back on her feet, briefly touching the back of her neck in a gesture of reassurance.

“Master,” said Obi-Wan, voice full of respect as he bowed to Qui-Gon. Mira mirrored his posture without the vocalization.

**“They are quite a dashing pair,” thought Qui-Gon idly.**

“Mace said he saw you two in the archives earlier; you cannot have been there this whole time surely?” asked Qui-Gon in the same tone he might talk to the younger apprentices, except his padawan certainly was no longer a child. Obi-Wan was nearly twenty and Mira was newly nineteen remembered the master.

“No, Master,” replied Obi-Wan.

“We were in the grove meditating,” interjected Admira.

“And lost track of time padawan? Really? Please don’t start taking after this one,” came the voice of Mira’s master, Tuyler Kordis, indicating Knight Whifra who walked at his side. They were followed by Mace Windu, who was fixing the group with a look that seemed to question why they were still outside at all, and Knight Mercley.

Obi-Wan’s pinky finger tangled with Mira’s under their robes, and she got the message loud and clear. She sent a small bolt of calm down their link to keep Obi-Wan grounded, although both of them had great control, superior to some jedi knights, their meditation had been two hours long because they had both needed that time. Thankfully, he met her calm with calm of his own.

“I wasn’t that bad Kordis,” responded Sa-Ti rolling her eyes at her former master, taking in the padawan in front of her she smiled a bright, open smile, “It is good to see you again Admira.”

“Likewise Knight Mercley,” she bowed, not as low as she had for Qui-Gon, another master, but low enough to demonstrate her respect, “and you as well Knight Whifra. There is balance in the Force when friends are near.”

Sa-Ti appraised the young woman as she spoke, listening to her words, sensing her sincerity, and yet, she knew there was more to Admira than people thought. She felt that perhaps the woman had been avoiding them. Everyone in the Temple had known they were coming back. She and Newdon had been on missions constantly over the past three years, leaving little time to come back and reminisce. **“That must be it. She probably feels she’s intruding on our time with Ty. Silly padawan, she’s one of us now,”** **she thought to herself,** **“I’ll just have to help her see that.”**

“Well, now that we’ve stumbled upon you two you must join us!” exclaimed Newdon.

“We appreciate your invitation Knight Newdon,” replied Obi-Wan, “Unfortunately, we have a dawn session with Master Yoda tomorrow and we are supposed to retire early.”

Newdon’s enthusiasm was not dampened, “Tomorrow afternoon then, if your masters have nothing planned,” he looked at Qui-Gon and Tuyler with questioning eyes, “It has been awhile since Sa-Ti and I were in company with the young of the Temple.”

“They are not so young Newdon,” interjected Mace, “What child do you know of that carries around another as easily as carrying a book?”

Mira willed her face not to flush, but unfortunately, that was not how the Force worked. So Mace had seen them coming from the grove, and what he was implying was certainly not childish. Qui-Gon laughed, and told Obi-Wan he could take the next afternoon off to show the two knights around the town.

Tuyler on the other hand, needed to take a moment to release some anger into the Force before giving his padawan permission to meet with Sa-Ti and Newdon. “ **I’m not jealous. I’m not…yes, I am”** he admitted to himself. He could not deny that the image of his padawan curled up against Kenobi’s chest, looking so contented had been what made him stop to point some random trees out to his former padawans earlier. He had waited until Qui-Gon had met the pair of apprentices and they had separated before he resumed walking towards them. 

“Of course you can have tomorrow padawan. Goodness knows we all need a break now and then,” he said to Admira. 

“Thank you Master,” she responded with another nod. After a swift session of goodnights and goodbyes Obi-Wan and Admira walked into the Temple, hands brushing against each other, as if each was seeking an anchor in the other. Tuyler made eye contact with Qui-Gon who had also been watching the apprentices walk away. He sent a sympathetic look to his colleague who sent one back his way. 

“Love feels like loneliness sometimes/That's just the way it is,” quoted Mace as Qui-Gon and Tuyler brought themselves back to the moment at hand, “That was the song she sang for one of our missions. That improvisation kept us alive; you know they see anyone who does not appreciate artistic pursuits as a threat. It seemed rather inspired though,” he commented.

“You were lucky that you had Admira for that mission, Ty. Newdon cannot sing if his life depended upon it,” remarked Sa-Ti. The jedi masters had obviously missed the start of a conversation. “Yes, it was a remarkable performance,” said Ty catching on to the thread of the discussion, “Shall we take another tour outside or head in? Master Yoda might still have some of that wine I brought back on my last mission.”

In agreement, the group went back inside the Temple and headed towards Yoda’s chambers.


	3. Love Makes You Panic (Panic!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting in on Admira's backstory, kinda. Tuyler also panics. What would he do without Sa-Ti and Newdon to smack him upside the head with sense when he needs it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character timelines are still a little loose in my head. Again, OC’s are mine the rest belong to Lucas, Disney, and whoever else lay’s claim to them.

The next morning arrived way too early for Mira’s liking although if pressed to comment she would grudgingly admit that she preferred waking up early to staying up late. Her inner clock rarely let her sleep past dawn anyways. It was a pattern she had forced herself into as at the beginning of her training with Tuyler because of their situation. She shook her head quickly in an effort to stop the negative thoughts from creeping into her mind.

 **“No such luck, of course,”** she thought in annoyance.

As she used the fresher and dressed she concentrated on not thinking about how she had become a padawan, which of course meant that she spent most of that time thinking about it. The thoughts were so invasive that she just had to let them run their course. 

 **“I have about thirty minutes before I’m to meet Master Yoda,”** she thought, and decided to meditate before attending to her morning training session.

As she sunk into her meditation pose at the foot of her bed she allowed her thoughts to walk her through the day she had been trying to avoid reliving. 

In Tuyler’s quarters Mira’s master was not asleep. In fact, he had been up the whole night with his former padawans, and by the time he had re-entered his quarters he could feel his padawan just waking up. He sat quietly in his room, trying not to disturb the beautiful serenity that cloaked Admira as she woke. Suddenly, her Force signature soured briefly, and then just as quickly righted itself. Tuyler’s face winced. He was not a fan of how easily his padawan could balance out her emotions. It felt unnatural to him at times. It felt forced.

Casually he wondered what she had thought about that had burst her bubble of peace so effectively. Trusting that she would speak with him if she needed to Tuyler focused instead upon the night before and a conversation he’d had with Sa-Ti and Newdon. 

“You know Kordis, you never told us your story,” slurred Newdon, who had always been a lightweight and was drunk off one glass of wine from Yoda’s stash. 

“And what story would that be?” he had responded, shaking his head at the two knights who followed him to his quarters. Sa-Ti was not drunk, she was immune to alcohol and its effects given her physiology, but she was certainly enjoying the situation as much as Tuyler. 

“How you chose Admira,” interjected Sa-Ti as Newdon had been overtaken by a fit of giggles. He nodded through his laughter though.

Tuyler stopped at her words, fixing them with a serious look, “There is nothing to tell.”

“Your finality used to be scary,” commented Newdon, “But we’re Knights now?” he looked at Sa-Ti for confirmation, “And it’s something everyone should know about their padawan family.”

“I’m surprised you can form such complex sentences in your state,” replied Tuyler, a clip in his voice, warning the knights to leave the topic alone.

“He can recite the full history of the Jedi order like this Ty,” commented Sa-Ti, “And you’re avoiding the question.”

“It was a difficult time,” began Tuyler, searching in vain for words that would soften the blow of what he was going to confide to the knights he’d trained and trusted, “Let us go inside to discuss this.”

Arriving at his quarters Tuyler had sent a quick query down his link to Admira, checking to see if she was indeed asleep and not working late on some paper or another. He smiled at the sense of sleep that responded to his question and shut the door on their bond quietly. He did not want her to suddenly awake and stumble upon the conversation he was about to have.

He tossed Newdon a medicine packet from the cabinet in his room that would alleviate the worst of the knight’s drunkenness and its impending symptoms the next morning. As the knight’s eyes cleared he sat on one end of the couch in his former master’s living space and he was joined by Sa-Ti on his other side. Together they turned their gazes upon their former master questions burning in their eyes.

Tuyler wouldn’t meet their eyes at first as he struggled to get his thoughts together. Choosing his words carefully he said, “As you both know I was contemplating a council seat after Newdon’s knighthood,” they nodded, “and I was quite happy with the idea of having a break from training padawans. You’re all a handful, no matter how good.” He smiled ruefully, thinking back on the adventures he’d gotten into with his padawans in the past.

“But she caught your attention didn’t she?” interjected Newdon.

Tuyler was not one overly influenced by the pull of alcohol and so the knights saw his blush at Newdon’s words but they avoided commenting on it for the moment.

“Not exactly,” responded Tuyler, clearing his throat, the blush slowly leeching from his face as he continued, “I did not want another padawan. I even had a fairly heated discussion with Master Windu and Master Yoda with regards to my feelings on the subject. Thank the Force she does not know that,” he met the knight’s eyes when he spoke, “You will not breathe a word to her, understood?”

Both nodded their assent, and he continued, “According to Mace she woke up one night from a vision and Yoda assessed her powers as beyond anything we’ve ever seen before. He insisted that someone take her on, and I was the only viable candidate. So you see, Newdon, I do not often tell our story for good reason.”

Newdon nodded in agreement, “You’ve never told her though?” he asked.

“No, she has no need to doubt my…faith in her,” he responded, dropping their gazes once again.

Newdon, clapped his former master on the back gently before heading towards the quarter’s kitchen to make tea. Tuyler smiled inwardly at the knight’s choice of problem solving, recalling how often Newdon had uttered the words, “But everything is better with tea master!” as a padawan.

Sa-Ti though was quiet, appraising her master with sharp eyes, “Or your love for her,” she spoke softly as she came to sit by Tuyler, “Did you not think we would notice?”

Tuyler snapped his head back, fear flashing through him that he strove to throw into the Force quickly to avoid waking Admira who was always well attuned to his emotions.

Sa-Ti’s eyes were kind but firm, “Don’t panic.”

“Honestly, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. You think you’d be happy,” chimed in Newdon from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Do either of you hear yourselves?!” hissed Tuyler, breathing deeply through the nose, trying to keep a handle on his emotions, “Not only am I responsible for her well-being, I am nothing like the person she deserves,” his voice cracked, “who is incidentally the person she loves and is with right now.”

Newdon opened his mouth to argue but Sa-Ti’s look shut him up. The female knight stood up, gesturing to her colleague that they should leave but before the door shut behind them she turned back, “This is not the last you’ll hear of this Ty.”


	4. Snow in the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda is a little shit. But a smart one. Also, Obi-Wan discovers something new about Mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The OCs are mine but Star Wars isn’t. This chapter mentions some self-harm, you have been warned. Also, I really love working with the characters of Yoda and Mace, which I'm surprised about but there you go.

Admira’s meditation had helped her somewhat. It had at least reminded her that despite Tuyler’s former objections to taking her on as his padawan he had not abandoned her yet. That had been a distinct possibility in her mind though when he’d first taken her under his wing. **“Well, the Code does govern padawan protection. Then again he’s not exactly the Code’s most devoted pupil,”** she thought idly, smiling at a memory of her master outlining how the Code was more of a guideline than a governing document written in stone. For their four-year anniversary as a padawan/master pair she had bought him a stone engraved with the Code, just to see if he remembered that day. He had.

Despite the way that they’d grown together, especially as she grew from a young padawan of thirteen to a nineteen-year-old woman capable of handling missions on her own, she still had moments of doubt about their match. And that was why, except for secretly loving her master, she strove to kept their interactions extremely professional, something he often teased her about. He was much more open with her than she was with him. Even now in her worst moments she would hear the words he’d spoken six years ago during what was supposed to be a private conference with Master Yoda and Master Windu, “I don’t want her. I don’t care if we need to let her go!”

Admira shivered, and shook herself, **“Stop it!”** she ordered herself, “ **You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Whether he really sees you or could possibly care for you like you do him is irrelevant.”** She breathed deep again, reining in her memories and her emotions.

Serenity was always key to her lessons with Master Yoda, although Obi-Wan was a new addition to her meetings with the Grandmaster. She pondered Yoda’s request to bring in her best friend and decided that the Grandmaster’s plans were likely unclear to everyone but himself. Slipping from her room quietly she saw that Sa-Ti and Newdon had not stayed the night in the main living quarters as she had expected. Promising to give that development more thought after her lesson Admira left. 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan paced in a relaxed manner in the outer chamber of Grandmaster Yoda’s quarters waiting for Mira to make an appearance. He felt her approach before he saw her and took a moment to appreciate the sunny disposition their bond took on whenever they were in close proximity. “Smiling so early Ben?” she asked as she rounded the corner.

“Just glad to be here,” he gestured at the room, “Although I’m not too sure why I’m here,” he admitted.

“Nor am I.” she replied.

“Ah, well, this should be interesting then.”

“Too early for sarcasm it is padawan Kenobi,” came the voice of Yoda as the doors to his quarters opened, “Although entertaining your humour is, I admit. Have faith in the situation you should. He beckoned them inside while Admira restrained her laughter although just barely, “It should be noted master,” she said with a grin on her face, “That was far from Ben’s best material.”

“Intonation and timing are what make great comedy, padawan,” responded the small Grandmaster.

Obi-Wan was glad to see that this lesson was shaping up to occur in a relaxed atmosphere, he and Mira spent much of their time being serious, and watching out for their masters that they rarely indulged in much fun except in the company of each other. They were not unopposed to lightheartedness and frivolity it just seemed to them that their secrets weighed too heavily upon them to engage with too much levity.

“Told Obi-Wan what we do here, have you?” fixing the padawans with wide eyes.

“No master,” Mira replied.

“Initiative one must occasionally take Admira Shael,” gently reprimanded the Grandmaster.

“I had not the words to explain,” she said, “I figured a demonstration would be in order and the only safe place to perform one is here. Or my quarters.”

Turning on Obi-Wan, Yoda asked him, “Visited Admira’s quarters have you not padawan? Talk of the Temple you two are.”

Admira blushed scarlet, while Obi-Wan’s mouth hung open at Yoda’s insinuation, “M-Master, Master Yoda, we…”

“Breathe, playing I am. Fun it is to tease you both.”

“Quite right you were to wait padawan,” he said to Admira whose face was slowly regaining its normal shade, “Ready yourself. We will begin with number 48.”

Admira nodded and then walked over to the far side of the room where she methodically began to remove her outer cloak, and over tunic leaving her in her light under tunic and her leggings. She began to stretch and just as Obi-Wan was going to join her, having heard no other instructions Yoda caught him, “No, padawan. Here to watch you are. Then to participate perhaps. Know you of padawan Shael’s mental abilities?” after Obi-Wan nodded, mystified, Yoda continued, “Practice here she does to hone her skills. Working on vision recreation we are. Asked you to come I did because of the trust between you two. See parts of your friend you’ve never seen before you will. Tarnish your relationship not because of this Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and then because he wanted Mira, who could not see them, be aware of his conviction to support her, he spoke, “I am honoured to help Mira in anyway I can Master Yoda. I will not allow this to change what we are to each other.” As he spoke he also sent a pulse of love and trust down his bond to Mira. Her thanks immediately enveloped their connection.

“Shield the room I will,” said Yoda, after appraising Obi-Wan’s statement, “Keep your training bond with you master closed, startling this type of training can be. Have no need for my former apprentice crashing into my lessons do I.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Yoda’s affection for Qui-Gon and dutifully slid a door over his bond with his master. Whatever Yoda and Mira were working on obviously was not meant for the senses of everyone in the Temple. Mira stood at the center of the room now, eyes closed, and Yoda went to inspect her.

“One thing missing there is, and know what that is you do padawan,” chided the master, “Do not cover with the Force, weakens your creations it does.”

Mira opened her mouth as if to protest when Yoda rapped her knees with his walking stick. She opened her eyes and glared at him, “Fear does you no good. Obi-Wan will not run; see the true you he does. Do him this courtesy.”

It was obvious to Obi-Wan that Mira was fighting with herself, and everything in him made him want to go to her and hug some sense into her. He did not know why she was so resistant to believing in his friendship. When they fought it was over large issues, and more often than not with Mira it came back to her fear of being left behind and abandoned.

 Mira’s eyes met his then, and after a moment her eyes cleared of her fear. She breathed in deeply and then on her exhale marks began to appear on her arms, shoulders, and back. Obi-Wan struggled not to react, his eyes cataloguing them as they appeared, trying not to panic and scare her.

It was plain that some were self-inflicted. Most of them though, he noted with a silent sigh of relief looked older, “From before?” he asked.

She nodded silently. “Most of them at least,” she instinctively went to cover a cut on her left arm, but Yoda froze her hand with the Force, frowning at her, although no unkindly. “When they found me and brought me to the Temple I’d already been hiding them with a Force glamour for I don’t know how long,” she finished in a quiet voice. Obi-Wan knew that Admira did not remember where she was from or in fact, who she had been until about six months before some finders from the Temple had brought her to Coruscant.

“So you glamour them with the Force.” He stated, “Meaning that you never fight with your full capabilities.”

Yoda clapped his hands at Obi-Wan’s remarks, “Understands he does.”

Obi-Wan ignored the master for the moment, “You could die doing that you know! Splitting your power like that!”

Mira stood, head bowed, and nodded, “I know.” 

“Mira,” he started, not wanting to have her confuse his outburst with rejection, but her presence in his mind stopped him. She was open to his criticisms but it would not change how she acted, not yet at least. “Okay,” commented Obi-Wan after a tense moment, “We won’t discuss this now.”

“Discuss it later. Good idea,” said Yoda, “Now, padawan, number 48.”

 Obi-Wan stepped back to the edge of the room, and was swiftly joined by Yoda. Mira’s head was tilted to the ceiling now, eyes closed, and her breathing slowed. The temperature in the room dropped. Obi-Wan shot a look at Yoda who responded to his unasked question, “Interactive are the visions she makes. Cold this one will be,” dropping his voice lower the Grandmaster said, “Handled it well you did. Let her speak her mind on it. Better she is now. Trust her.”

“Harness the vision padawan,” called Yoda to Mira whose fists were clenched as a small patch of what looked like snow to Obi-Wan blossomed in front of her, “Control it.” The small patch grew to cover the floor quickly, more quickly than Obi-Wan supposed it would but as it reached his feet and he knelt to touch it his hand passed through the image.

 “More energy padawan, reality this is not,” exclaimed Yoda, “Try harder you must.” The temperature in the room dropped again and the snow began to appear more solid. At a nudge from the Grandmaster, Obi-Wan reached down to touch the snow and was surprised to find it soft, chilly, and definitely real. Entranced he watched his friend construct her vision. Cliffs took shape, and mountains too. Soon the room was gone, and he found himself on an ice planet. Suddenly, Yoda tapped his staff to the ice three times and the vision vanished in the blink of an eye. Obi-Wan almost tripped over a small snow wall he’d been leaning on while watching Mira create.

“Tis almost noon padawan, well done. Longer than before you held it,” congratulated the Grandmaster before retreating to his inner quarters. 

Obi-Wan rushed over to Mira who, while still upright, appeared in danger of swaying over onto the floor. He pulled her close as she seemed to crumple, “Mira?” he asked, slight worry in his voice, although he knew logically if she was hurt Yoda never would have let her be.

“Ssh. Give me a minute,” she croaked, throat dry.

Looking around Obi-Wan’s eyes alighted upon a water jug and a cup just beside Yoda’s conspicuously closed door. Using the Force he brought both close to them and poured her a half glass. Bringing it to her lips Mira sipped slowly. “Thank you,” she whispered, pulling away from Obi-Wan she raised a hand to bring her clothes to her. Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers and added a small push of strength to her actions.

“You should shower, you’ve got cold sweat all over,” he told her gently.

“Way ahead of you, Ben,” she responded as she rolled over and padded over to a door leading into a guest fresher, slipped inside, and within ten minutes reemerged dressed in her overtunic with her cloak hung over her arm. Her scars were still visible.

Obi-Wan stood up to face her, and she stopped about half a foot in front of him. She spread her arms wide in invitation. He stepped closer but didn’t touch her. Instead he kept his eyes on hers. She smiled at him and took a breath, upon breathing out her skin smoothed out. Obi-Wan found himself almost missing the way she had appeared with her scars. She had seemed less afraid of herself with them visible.

Deciding that they did not need to open up that particular conversation then Obi-Wan started walking towards the door to the hallway, calling over his shoulder, “Have you eaten yet?”

Following him Mira shook her head.

“Come on then,” he said, “I think I’ve got some pear pastries with your name on them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm aware that the set up for Tuyler and Admira's relationship is not ideal; they will confront the issues they have, I swear.


	5. Pear Pastries and Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's friendship! Friendship everywhere! And some drama on the part of the masters because let's face it they're drama queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; my OCs are my own creation though.

Qui-Gon had been up when Obi-Wan had left for his morning lesson with Yoda. His padawan had made him tea, and politely asked after his evening. Qui-Gon had smiled and related parts of the evening, including Newdon’s intolerance for alcohol and a story Sa-Ti had told about some colourful character she’d met on her travels. Obi-Wan had soaked up his every word and Qui-Gon was not silly enough to ignore how much his padawan’s attention meant to him. It had been a beautiful but quiet time for them given how busy Obi-Wan’s training schedule was as of late.

 **“I’ll need to recommend him for the trials soon. If I don’t Yoda will. Wouldn’t that be awkward if I acted shocked in that Council meeting?”** thought the jedi master as he washed the dishes his padawan had used that morning. To be frank he had not done much that morning, except reliving his conversation with Obi-Wan and contemplating the depths of the young man’s eyes of course.

A knock sounded at the door so Qui-Gon abandoned his task, wiping his hands on his cloak to dry them, and went to receive his guest. Tuyler Kordis.

“Of course it’s you,” he said by way of greeting, and moved aside to let the man into the room. Walking back to the kitchen to drain the sink and dry the dishes he indicated a stool that Tuyler sunk onto gratefully.

“I just woke up Qui,” responded the other man, “I was up all night talking to them and Qui – they know,” he said. Tuyler spoke quickly, as if the phrase was dangerous and throwing it out there would distance him from its implications.

“Ah, I thought they might catch on. You do realize you’ve hardly spent much time in proximity with them since they became knights. If mine,” Qui-Gon sent the sadness that always came over him when he thought of his former padawans out into the Force, “if mine were active knights I’d bet that I’d be in much of the same boat.”

Finally done drying things he took a seat next to his colleague and friend, “How did they react?”

Tuyler looked at him, unimpressed with his friend’s casual handling of this news that had shaken him rather badly.

“What?” asked Qui-Gon, putting his hands up in a defensive position as if Tuyler might send the couch at him for his query, “They would give us an idea of how others would react if anything were to ever happen…” he trailed off, “Right who am I kidding?”

“That’s pretty much what I told them,” replied Tuyler, “though Sa-Ti might bring it up again if what she said before she left last night is any indication.”

Qui-Gon patted his friend’s shoulder, “We’re quite a pair aren’t we?”

“What, in love with the most amazing people we know and who are coincidentally also in love with each other? Oh, yeah, we’re a real riot,” mumbled Tuyler as he banged his head lightly on the kitchen counter.

“We should write a play about our experiences,” suggested Qui-Gon with a lightheartedness he did not feel, “Although I suppose it’d have to be a tragedy if it’s about us.” 

* * *

 

“So you don’t eat before these sessions?” asked Obi-Wan on their walk back to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, breaking the easy silence they’d had since leaving Yoda’s rooms.

“Can’t,” replied Mira, “it makes me sick.”

“Does Ty know about what you do?” queried Obi-Wan in curiosity.

Mira shook her head vehemently, “He has something about visions,” she tried to articulate her thoughts in a way Obi-Wan would understand, “They make him uneasy. Master Yoda just told him he couldn’t ask me about my lessons. He made it clear if I want to discuss them I have to take the initiative. Most of them are not as pleasant as the one you saw today,” she shivered in spite of the heat in the corridor, “Most of them are not pleasant at all.”

Obi-Wan could sympathize; his visions of the future, no matter how infrequent or unstable, were terrifying when they happened. He couldn’t imagine not being able to share them with Mira or Qui-Gon though. “Do your visions come in dreams?” he asked, and at her nod continued his line of questioning, “So how do you keep Ty from sensing your distress?” **“Surely even someone as powerful as her cannot control herself in sleep,”** thought Obi-Wan when the answer to his question came to him.

“Have you been sleeping well lately?” he asked her.

“If anyone would know that you would, especially after this morning,” replied Mira, effectively evading his question.

Before she could say anything else a door close to them opened to reveal Sa-Ti, “Morning you two!” she exclaimed, giving no indication that she had been privy to the last two lines of their conversation with each other. The knight had to admit that yes, the content of those sentences could easily be misinterpreted but she was convinced that there was actually nothing between the two padawans other than friendship. Convincing their masters would be the difficult part though.

“I think you mean good afternoon,” called Newdon, who was jogging down the hallway towards them dressed in practice clothes he had obviously spent some time training. 

“So it is,” Sa-Ti conceded to her fellow knight, “We still on for this afternoon?”

“Yes, Knight Mercley, we can meet you by the main gate in say half an hour? This one,” Obi-Wan indicated Mira with a tilt of his head, “Didn’t eat breakfast before our lesson this morning so we’re going to get her something.” 

“Fantastic. We’ll see you then,” replied Sa-Ti, pulling Newdon into the guest quarters they’d taken over late the night before.

“This one? I feel really loved Ben, really,” remarked Mira as they set off again, shaking her head fondly at her friend.

“So they didn’t stay with you two?” he asked, ignoring her previous sentence, and Mira, in her good mood let it go.

“Yeah, I’m going to ask them about that actually. They should really be staying with us.” Just as they rounded the last corner she grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm, “Your training bond, unblock it.” He thanked her wordlessly over their bond and then they moved towards the rooms together.

 _“They’re together,”_ he sent over their bond, _“In here. You okay with that?”_

 _“Too late to go anywhere else, Qui’s probably sensed you by now. It’s fine,”_ she replied.

They stepped through the open door in time to catch the tail end of Qui-Gon’s sentence about his and Tuyler’s lives being tragic. Rolling their eyes at the dramatic flair both of their masters’ possessed Obi-Wan and Admira stepped into the kitchen.

“Planning on taking up scripting work on the side without telling me Master?” asked Obi-Wan, “You know tragedies only sell to those whose lives are worse than the characters being written about.”

Both men turned to their padawans, recovering from their shock and lapse in Force sensing rather quickly. 

“I’m not to sure you could write any sort of poetry Qui,” interjected Tuyler, “Better keep your day job.” 

“You mean saving the day? And the galaxy? Sure, will do,” quipped Qui-Gon at his friend. To the padawans he smiled, and asked, “How was the lesson?”

Obi-Wan sent a quick query down his bond with Mira who pushed him to just be vague, “Extremely enlightening Master.”

Mira fixed him with a fond but exasperated look, _“Really, that’s the best you could come up with? That’s the type of vague that spawns questions Ben.”_

Shrugging internally Obi-Wan opened the fridge to extricate the pastries he’d promised his friend and set a group of them on a plate, placing that one in front of the masters, before fixing Mira a smaller one. He also set the tea water on to boil while Mira separated the tealeaves and fixings for the people present.

She picked at the pastries as she counted out leaves, enjoying the calming nature of the task. She sent Obi-Wan a mental note of thanks and complimented him on his baking abilities as she continued with what she was doing.

Qui-Gon though was not about to let Obi-Wan’s comment about their lesson go though, and everyone in the room knew it. Mira was readying herself for the questions when Tuyler spoke, “Did you eat this morning Admira?”

 **“Well, it’s a better question to answer than anything about the lesson,”** she thought.

“No, Master,” she replied, “It’s a directive from Master Yoda.” She wasn’t technically lying - it had been Yoda who suggested that she refrain from eating or drinking anything before attending her lessons with him. After one horrible morning she’d been sick she had agreed wholeheartedly with him. Mira also knew that by answering in the way she had there was little room for her master to ask her any follow up questions. Unfortunately, that did not bar Qui-Gon from speaking.

“Those are stringent instructions, is there anything I should know about what you’re doing?” asked Qui-Gon, leaving the question open to either padawan.

“It’s a more intensive version of meditation and requires extreme focus on one’s mental faculties,” responded Obi-Wan, the half-lie burnt on his tongue but he delivered it flawlessly. Qui-Gon sensed the untruth in his padawan’s response but determined that he would let it pass for the time being.

“Interesting, it must be some new fangled concept he came up with then,” commented Qui-Gon, “Goodness knows where he comes up with some of his ideas.” 

Tuyler nodded, watching his padawan who kept her back to them as she poured water and set tea into the cups. This was more information than he had ever gotten from her about her lessons with Yoda and as much as it pained him not to ask the way the Grandmaster had instructed him not to speak to her about it had told him how important this was to maintaining his trust with his padawan. No matter how well she tried to hide it Tuyler knew that at least at the beginning of their pairing she had been intimidated by his position in her life. Over time it had gotten better but her reluctance to talk about what she learned with Yoda cut him more deeply than he’d like to admit. He relished Kenobi’s answer, feeling more informed, and even more proud of his padawan’s accomplishments.

 As Admira used the Force to float the teacups over to their owners he smiled and after accepting his cup sent her a taste of his pride in her. She accepted it happily and seemed to bloom in his mind as she always did after something surprised her. He simply wished that she did not find praise so surprising anymore.


	6. Secret Smiles and Secret Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was set to go in a completely different direction but then this happened. Please enjoy as Newdon and Sa-Ti contemplate the padawans. Also, this is kind of a teaser so it's short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; my OC's are my own creation though.

Newdon was leaning on the main column near the doors turning over what Sa-Ti had related to him after his training session that morning. He had to admit that the sentences she had spoken of could easily be taken to imply a romantic relationship between the two padawans but after talking to a few people in the Temple on the training mats he’d come to the same conclusion as his fellow knight. **“They’re really close sure, but not romantically inclined towards each other. I think,”** he thought as he took a look at the duo walking his way. He whistled to get Sa-Ti’s attention. She flipped him off but stood from where she’d been laying in the grass.

Obi-Wan and Admira walked closely together, their hands were tangled together occasionally but overall they looked like they were really close friends or siblings even. 

“ **Maybe that’s my wishful thinking though,”** Newdon thought as Admira turned to Obi-Wan with a bright smile the knight had never been privy to before.

The duo finally ended up by the two knights, hands now untangled and small polite smiles on their faces. Sa-Ti fixed them with a look of confusion at which Newdon barked out a laugh, “You know we asked you out for some fun not for a day of mediation right? You could loosen up a bit.” He winked conspiratorially at the pair, “It won’t kill you. Probably.” 

Obi-Wan laughed, relaxing his stance, and Mira followed suit. Just as they made to leave the Temple grounds together, everyone in the group looking forward to an afternoon of mental repose, a runner came out of the doors. “Knight Mercley, your presence is requested in the Council chamber. Yours is too Padawan Shael,” called the younger apprentice who then, spent a moment catching her breath.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh Sa-Ti crooked her head at Admira, who fell into step at her side after shooting Obi-Wan an apologetic look. Her friend sent her a pulse of reassurance. 

In the Council chambers Admira and Sa-Ti were assigned a joint mission, without Tuyler present. Admira’s Master was not present in the room and she didn’t have the chance to see him before she left. Mira worked hard not to let his absence hurt her as much as it did. 


	7. Mira Makes Friends (In Da Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Sa-Ti end up at a club. Not Mira's idea of a good time but just maybe she'll come away with a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm experimenting with dialogue and I really enjoyed Sa-Ti and Mira's exchanges. Please note that this chapter mentions low self-esteem. 
> 
> Also, timelines and ages are not wholly set in my mind right now. Please roll with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. My OCs are my own creation.

Sa-Ti and Admira were in a club. The lights were dark, the music was loud, and there was dancing. If it wasn’t for the dancing actually Mira might have been having a good time but the two were on a mission and she was not a fan of their current situation.

“We’ll never find him in this,” she muttered to her companion who seemed completely happy with their environment. 

“She’s right Sa-Ti,” came Tuyler’s voice over the communicator the knight was wearing. She had rejected the idea of reforging a mental bond with her master, even if it would have been more covert. Sa-Ti had no desire to know what types of thoughts cycled through Tuyler’s mind because his daily actions told her enough.

“I’m not so sure. We’ll give it another hour or so,” then glancing at the padawan who seemed extremely uncomfortable and shot her an apologetic look, “And then call it for today.”

“Just stay sharp,” ordered Tuyler, “I’m handing off my watch to Tahl. She’ll keep me apprised of you two. Bring her back in one piece Mercley.”

“Master Tahl’s…”

“Going to takeover his watch on the mission, yeah,” replied the padawan, tapping her temple briefly explaining that her Master had just informed her of the situation.

“Although I’m not usually one for judgment I can’t help but wonder at how uncomfortable you are,” commented the knight, idly spinning her empty drink glass on the bar while she waited for another, “Not your scene, that I get, but what’s really eating you?”

“I’m just trying to stay alert, nothing’s…”

Sa-Ti cut the woman off with a gesture, “Don’t give me ‘nothing.’ We’re here for a few more hours, we’re scoping things out, and whatever you might think I actually like you. So, please indulge me.”

“Why do you think I don’t like you?!” asked Admira, her eyes wide in genuine shock as she turned to face her companion.

Sa-Ti’s drink arrived then, accompanied by another concoction, light purple and smoky but also glowed subtly. Taking both drinks the knight walked off into the crowd leaving the apprentice to follow her to a booth where conversations could actually be held but the entire room was still on display. Only when they were settled did the knight choose to speak, “That’s for you, to take the edge off.”

Admira looked at the drink, “How did you know I drank mist-cocktails?”

“Certainly not from your Master,” said the knight quietly enough that the woman would not hear, “Your constant companion of course” she spoke louder.

Admira nodded her thanks for the beverage, “Ben does know my drinking habits well. Not that there’s much to tell,” she mused. “You never answered my other question though, what did I do to make you assume that I have anything but respect for you?”

“Nothing. I know you have respect for me. You also have respect for the Code, the Temple, the Council,” Sa-Ti shook her head as if in wonder, “but what I’ve always wanted from you is friendship.” Admira stayed quiet, and it frustrated Sa-Ti that she couldn’t get a read on her fellow jedi. She ordered another two drinks in the silence and looked out over the floor.

“I never meant to make you feel that way.”

“That’s that funny thing about emotions, they can be construed in any which way. Not really up to you is it, Admira?”

“No, I suppose not.” As soon as her second cocktail appeared Admira downed it and then extended her hand to Sa-Ti, “Mira, my name is Mira and I’d like to be your friend if you’d permit it.”

Sa-Ti cocked her head, regarding the apprentice with surprise, and was reassured when she could see a slight hint of nerves in her companion’s demeanor as if she expected that the knight would laugh or reject in her in some other way. With a smirk, Sa-Ti shook her hand, “Mira, is it?”

“That’s what my friends call me.” The knight smiled, knowing that they had just made great progress together in that simple moment. “We’ve got awhile to go until we’re good friends mind you, but I guess I should start trusting where I can,” remarked the apprentice, her eyes challenging the knight to refute her. Sa-Ti just nodded in response.

“Why does Tuyler not call you Mira then?” Sa-Ti asked, deciding that if they were going to eventually become good friends the young woman should know that her friendship would include a great many questions.

“He’s not my friend.”

“The implications of that response are rather deep.”

“I’m a person of unplumbed depths.”

“Is that so? Do you have any questions for me?”

“Is this what being your friend is like, as many questions as there are planets in the galaxy and a kata?

“Have I made you workout yet? Although I could use a new practice partner,” Sa-Ti winked at Mira, “Well?”

“You like places like this?”

“Clubs? Yes, I used to be quite a difficult apprentice. I snuck out so often to the local music joints as my yearmates and I called them. There used to be this one place that played music good and loud until just before dawn.”

“Do you dance?”

“As well as the next jedi I suppose.”

“That’s not much of an answer.”

“No. I enjoy dancing. What about you?”

“I only dance when I’m alone.”

“Afraid?”

“No, I’m just awkward.”

“Who told you that?”

“My own eyes.”

“Well, maybe you’re just oblivious to your talent. “

“I heard you can sing.”

“It was between life and death, of course I was good that time.”

“So what was really bothering you before?”

“I’m not comfortable in these types of places.”

“Why?”

Mira drew in a deep breath, steeling herself to answer the question, “Because they’re not for people like me.”

“What do you mean?”

Mira gestured at the club scene around them then back at herself. Sa-Ti gave her a look of confusion.

“People who look as I do have no need to surround themselves with people who are more exciting and more beautiful than they will ever be, we often are all too aware of ourselves already.”

“I think your target just walked in,” Tahl interjected into their conversation, “I’m accessing the club’s records and cameras now. You’ll need to get his attention then take him somewhere and pass along the message.”

“What do you mean we have to get his attention?” queried Sa-Ti, who snapped her attention away from the padawan’s words to the mission at hand.

“He won’t allow you to approach him under conventional circumstances, that’s why you’re dressed as you are, figure something out Sa-Ti,” Tahl responded, “And tell Mira she’s an idiot, maybe after you present the target the papers though eh?”

“Understood,” replied Sa-Ti whose lips quirked upwards into a devilish smirk, “Well, looks like you may be able to prove me right after all Mira. Our target’s here and we have to approach him via unconventional methods so I vote we make this club our dance floor.”

“What?!”

“It’s either that or we forfeit the mission.”

Mira looked so fraught over the decision to do what Sa-Ti was pressuring her to do that the knight almost felt bad about it. She knew that they could realistically do the mission in another way but this one was direct and it would, hopefully, help her friend feel more comfortable with herself. **“Or she might just hate you afterward. Definitely a distinct possibility.”**

“What’s your plan?”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“You and the Code. If there’s a way to do things we need to do them.”

Sa-Ti whispered her plan to her companion as their target settled into a table by the floor. She also counseled Mira to leave the light, long vest she’d been wearing behind as they rose from their table, leaving the padawan clothed in what amounted to a training tank except the bottom half was see-through and leather pants that clung to her figure. Sa-Ti was clothed in a short dress becoming her form, though thankfully she was free of leather, instead her clothing was silky. **“We’ll be quite the pretty picture.”**

She grabbed Mira’s hand and led her friend onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I imagine the dancing scene going down something like this scene from Teen Wolf 0401 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOL6lc4cWb **The video is not mine.
> 
> **They accomplished their mission alright. And Tahl recorded it all. She tried to auction it off but it mysteriously disappeared during the night.
> 
> ***Obi-Wan keeps the data chip in his room under lock and key. His formal excuse, if pressed to give one, is that his friend does not deserve to have her actions scrutinized by those around her. His other reason is that Tuyler did not handle her mission well at all. He didn’t want his Master’s friend going on a rampage after Tahl. Obi-Wan rather likes Tahl.


	8. Love Makes You Stupid Enough to Argue with Yoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I made Tuyler cry? Oh, and Qui-Gon beats up some training equipment. *This is another short one. Read and review please. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to refigure where this is going; it will go somewhere good eventually I promise. I also do not own Star Wars!

“Stupid you are being. Trust you not your padawan?” queried Grandmaster Yoda as soon as Tuyler finished elegantly ranting at him about why Sa-Ti alone should be completing the mission the Council had assigned her.

“Beg pardon Master, but I do not think sending a padawan, no matter who she is, into Force-slaver territory is appropriate” Tuyler spoke through gritted teeth, just barely managing to control his anger, “Not to mention that if she goes anywhere it should be with me. I am in charge of her training.”

“Ah, now we come to the real point” interjected Mace as he stepped through into the room, “When were you planning on putting her forward for the Trials Tuyler?”

Tuyler was caught off guard, “What are you talking about? I will recommend her when I” he cursed his slip of the tongue inside his head and swiftly sought to correct it “ when she is ready.”

“Ready she is. Yours too Master,” Yoda intoned to Qui-Gon who had just entered the room with a confused expression on his face.

 “Excuse me Master, but who are we discussing and what are they ready for?” asked Qui-Gon. 

“Your padawans. They’re ready for the Trials, are they not?” Mace asked, his eyes clear and piercing as his gaze swept over his friends.

“Umm,” Qui-Gon appeared dumbstruck by the question.

“Final missions they will go on upon padawan Shael’s return. Then Knighthood they should have. Tis the will of the Force,” decreed Yoda, after refraining from rolling his eyes at Qui-Gon’s antics.

“Forgive me teacher, but I feel you are intent upon making a point to us rather than taking into consideration the needs of the Order” began Tuyler but Yoda shut him up with one, cold look.

“Meditation Master Kordis would serve you well now. Test my patience more you will not,” responded the Grandmaster, “Now. At the mission assignment you will not be present.”

Tuyler opened his mouth to argue when Qui-Gon settled a hand on his friend’s arm and pulled him away from the disagreement. 

“Qui, if I’m not there,” Tuyler hissed as his friend continued to pull him along towards the private meditation rooms. After shoving him into one of them, Qui closed the door behind them and looked at Tuylet with sympathy in his eyes.

“I’ll go. If I can I’ll make something up. But Yoda’s right. It’s us who are endangering them by not following the Code.” He gripped his friend’s hand in his for a moment, squeezed then let go, “If we love them so much we have to do everything to make them happy.”

“She’ll think I don’t care if I’m not there,” Tuyler whispered, “No matter how often I try to make sure she trusts me she never fully does. I’ve bungled this up now haven’t I?”

“I’ll go,” Qui repeated, releasing some hidden calm from his private reserve to placate his fellow knight.

He left Tuyler to meditate. 

Tuyler could not meditate. All he could see was his padawan’s stoic face, looking at him as if he was her Master, nothing more, just a person on her road to accomplishing her dream. **“Qui’s right I have to let her go. She’ll be a wonderful knight. I have to let her go. I have to…”** he could not continue the mantra and instead fell into silent and dry sobbing. The only courtesy he extended was covering his connection to his padawan, she had no reason to feel his sadness. She had no reason to be held back from becoming the person she was in the process of becoming.

Qui-Gon didn’t get to the Council room in time. By the time he had run to loading docks Admira and Sa-Ti were off in hyperspace.

Clenching his hands into fists Qui-Gon went off to the training room to beat the shit out of a punching bag.


	9. Out in the black all you can do is talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa-Ti has a way of getting under Mira's skin. Mira hates it. She also hates crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape, or form. Please enjoy. Review or comment if you are so inclined.

Sa-Ti pulled on more comfortable clothing as Mira navigated the ship out of the landing port. The jedi made a half-hearted attempt to complete her mission report before giving up and deciding to bother her companion at the helm. The second in command’s chair was turned backward facing Sa-Ti as she entered the bridge, “You expecting someone?”

 “You,” replied Mira, “Although I had thought you’d give up on the report sooner. Kudos for sticking it out for fifteen minutes longer than I thought you would.”

The jedi laughed at the padawan and slumped into the offered seat, spinning around to look out at the blackness of space. “I’ll finish it when we get closer to the Temple; we have about five hours or so of traveling ahead of us.”

“I finished it five minutes after we lifted off,” tossed back Mira, nodding her head at a data pad by her right foot, “Feel free to add to it if you wish but if not, sign off on it.”

Rolling her eyes at the padawan’s efficiency Sa-Ti scanned the record, added a few perfunctory notes and praised Mira’s diligence in her conclusion. She then sent everything off to the Council and swiveled to fix her companion with an appraising look, “You know with that out of the way we have nothing to do but talk, right?”

Mira hummed quietly in agreement as she set the controls of the ship onto autopilot and stretched.

Sa-Ti weighed her next question then asked, “Is that why you’re efficient, so you can spend time with Tuyler?”

The way Mira’s eyes widened at the question would have been comical to Sa-Ti if the girl had not looked so damn frightened at her words.

 **“So much for your poker face!”** Mira yelled at herself.

“I’m not here to judge you know. And it’s not technically against the Code, well, it is until you’re knighted but…” Sa-Ti trailed off as Mira turned away, sniffing quietly, “Mira?” she spoke softly, trying not to spook the padawan, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” responded Mira, swiping at her face with one arm, “Nothing. There’s nothing there and there never will be.”

“I don’t think that’s true, why just the other night,”

“Please, you don’t need to lie to me to be a friend Sa-Ti, but this topic is really inappropriate. It’s irrelevant, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because,” Mira groped figuratively for the right words, “There are things about me he doesn’t know and if he did he would not be able to stand me, let alone love me okay? He didn’t want me as his padawan and took me out of duty,” Sa-Ti took in a breath, “I know he thinks I don’t know but, surprise.”

“Mira, that was so long ago though, haven’t you grown together as a pair?”

“Of course!” exclaimed Mira, “I just”

“You just don’t fully trust him,” supplied Sa-Ti, closing her eyes wearily, “Do you know how upset he’d be if he knew you were keeping things from him? Especially things that make you feel like he would stop wanting you as his padawan, his apprentice, his, do you know how he’d feel?” 

Mira shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again, “I should never have brought it up.”

“No,” Sa-Ti responded firmly, “No,” she sighed deeply, “If you need to talk to someone about it, you should have a safe place.”

“ **Although that safe place should include him too”** Sa-Ti thought. Out loud she said, “Whatever you’re hiding, it would never make him abandon you. Force, you could be a bantha loving earth walker or maybe even a vision wielder,” Mira tried to hide her wince at the words but Sa-Ti caught it, eyes widening as she took in her companion, “You’re a vision wielder?” her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Sa-Ti’s head was spinning. She and Newdon knew the story of course, as did most of the older knights in the Temple but she knew that an attempt had been made to keep the story quiet as new generations trickled into the Order. Tuyler’s aversion to vision wielding stemmed from his last mission as a padawan when he and his master had been captured and tortured. The people who had held them captive had had a force-sensitive slave who had twisted Tuyler’s master’s mind into a battleground of paranoia and darkness. When the rescue team had finally arrived Tuyler had been forced to kill his master to prevent the murder of Qui-Gon and Mace Windu who’d arrived with their masters. He was wary of force-wielding vision craft ever since, and now his beloved was one, and he had no idea. 

“Give me a minute Mira,” requested Sa-Ti, “but then we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or comment if you are so inclined.


	10. Tap Into Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's phoning in a friend. Except she isn't phoning Obi-Wan - they're using their telepathic connection to do damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

A minute went by, and then two but Mira resisted the urge to look over at Sa-Ti. “ **I cannot believe I just admitted my darkest secret to her!”** cursed Mira in her head. She contemplated her options, contacting Ben was one – their connection was pretty strong and they’d used it across space before, and after another minute of silence on Sa-Ti’s end Mira bit the proverbial bullet. “ _Obi?”_ she queried in her mind, mentally crossing her fingers that she had caught him at a good time.

“ _Mira?”_ he responded within seconds and she let out a silent sigh of relief.

“ _Thank the Force!”_ she replied, without giving him some much as a hello she launched into her problem, replaying the conversation she’d just had with Sa-Ti over their connection using her vision powers. Luckily, Obi-Wan also had visions or her transmission would not have not been possible. It was also good that Yoda had finally seen fit to bring Obi-Wan into the fold regarding her abilities or Mira would have had a great deal of explaining to do to her best friend too.

Obi-Wan was bombarded by images but chose not to comment on that, rather he put the tea kettle he had been about to fill down and closed his eyes. He could see visions without doing that but it felt natural to him. Mira did the same when she wielded. After the vision transmission played out he could almost feel his friend holding her breath, waiting for him to comment or better yet, offer guidance. The truth was he had no idea what to tell her. He could see plainly that Sa-Ti obviously knew something about Tuyler that neither padawan did but what they didn’t know couldn’t help Mira right now.

“ _Mira?”_ he called to her, “ _Mira, love, I think you’re going to have to wait out her silence.”_

“ _But…”_

_“She’s plainly processing something. You have a better chance of learning what concerns her if you wait.”_

Mira sat quietly listening to Obi-Wan’s advice. She knew he was being sensible but she wanted to know what her companion was thinking. Still, she knew Obi was right and it made her feel less alone to have him advise her.

 _“I think this could be helpful. I only wish I could be there for you to lean on,”_ continued Obi after a moment had gone by, “ _I could stay ‘online’ if you like?”_

Mira was tempted to say yes. They had done that before during difficult situations or conversations, stayed present in each other’s heads. There had been a time when Obi-Wan had been training with Qui-Gon, blindfolded, and after a few ass-kickings Mira had directed him to some moves that won his last training match of the day. There had also been the time that she’d been on a mission and her speeder had stalled, Obi had talked her through fixing it, and Tuyler had never known she’d had any issues. This conversation though felt too intimate and personal to tap Obi into it, at least if Sa-Ti was not aware of his presence. That would feel too much like lying and Mira had been doing enough of that to satisfy her for the rest of her life thank you very much. 

“ _If you do, I need to tell Sa-Ti.”_

_“Would…”_

_“…you be okay with that?”_

They spoke in unison, and even though the circumstances were less than ideal that brought a smile to their faces.

“ _Okay_ ,” Obi-Wan said.

Mira could feel his certainty over their bond, “ _I love you,”_ she told him _._

_“I know.”_

Sa-Ti took her head from her hands and turned to face her companion, “We need to…” 

“Talk,” finished Mira, “yeah, we do but first, I need to confess something else.” 

Back at the Temple Obi-Wan put the kettle on to heat and settled in for a conversation that would change his and his best friend’s life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or leave kudos if you're so inclined.


	11. Red Planet Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuyler and Newdon stumble upon a pattern in some disturbing intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Tuyler was calmer now. He hadn’t been but he was now. Sa-Ti and Admira were on their way back from their mission and he was calmer. He paced the common room attached to his quarters, waiting for her, and the mission report of course. It arrived with a quiet ping about twenty minutes after the command centre said their craft had set off into space. Ty knew they would be back in about five hours, give or take some time.

Since she’d been away some new intelligence had come in and senior masters along with Council members had been working around the clock to figure out where the reports of increased and unauthorized Force activity were coming from. He hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few days and without his padawan to reprimand him Tuyler had let himself indulge in a work binge.

 A knock sounded at his door, “ _Foiled again”_ cursed the jedi as he heard his former apprentice call through the door, “Tuyler? I know you’re in there, let me in.”

Grumbling about invasive padawans and friends Ty made his way to the door to let Newdon into the room. The knight took one look at his former master’s obvious fatigue and then shrugged, “It’s your life.” Settling onto a couch Newdon took up the data pad Ty had abandoned to answer his knock, “No progress yet?”

Ty shook his head, “Whoever it’s coming from is disturbing the Force but we can’t find her or him yet.”

“So, is there any other reason besides an unnamed threat that you aren’t sleeping?” queried Newdon casually as he scrolled through Ty’s notes on the Force use profiles.

“Such as?” challenged the older knight. 

“Fine. Be difficult. You know sleep deprivation impairs you deductive powers right?,” responded Newdon with a laugh, “Hey, did you catch this pattern?” Ty came over look at the data pad and swore, “By the Force! Go find Mace and Yoda, Newdon; tell them it’s potentially Red Planet Protocol.” Newdon’s eyes squinted as if trying to remember the protocol, then his eyes widened, “You think?”

Ty fixed him with an unimpressed look, “I’m going!” replied Newdon, rushing out of the rooms leaving the data pad behind. Tuyler drew in a deep breath and pulled up a file that had been locked for years detailing Sith Lords and their appearances over the millennia. “ _I hope I’m wrong,”_ he thought to himself but part of him already knew his hopes would find no anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or leave kudos if you're so inclined.


	12. Return Home, Stat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa-Ti, Mira, and Obi-wan (don't get to have that conversation).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

“Sa-Ti?”

“It’s just a lot to take in,” the knight scrubbed a hand over her face, “Force I don’t even know if I should be addressing both of you.”

Mira smiled slightly at her colleague’s confusion, “We don’t do this,” she gestured at her head to indicate Obi-wan’s presence in her mind, “too often. Just when the situation calls for it.”

“You realize there’s absolutely no precedent for things like this right?”

Mira nodded, her expression turning grim, “I, we, know but technically it’s not against the Code. At least not in so many words.”

“And your masters…?” Sa-Ti stopped unsure of how to pose the question because she was almost certain of the answer.

Mira shook her head. “No, they don’t know.”

  **“Add that to the list of things they’re oblivious to then,” thought Sa-Ti, “Newdon and I are going to have to start a new page on our list for things Tuyler’s absolutely clueless about.”**

Aloud she muttered, “Well, you two certainly are full of surprises,” then turning back to the matter at hand, “So, anything else I should know, Obi-wan you don’t happen to wield visions too do you?”

Mira shook her head, “He only receives them in the normal jedi fashion. They never told Tuyler that I was a vision wielder when I was younger. They just told him that I had strong visions – he assumed that meant I was normal I suppose.”

**“Trust me, you’re far from normal in his mind,” Sa-Ti thought.**

“But how do you know he’s not fond of vision wielding then?”

“Master Yoda mentioned it. It came up on a mission once in passing. When Master Jinn and Obi were giving a mission report once Tuyler cut in when they mentioned a vision wielder.”

Sa-Ti nodded. Things were quiet for a moment. “I’m not sure I’m the one you should be having this conversation with Mira,” she said finally, “I’m not saying you have to tell him tomorrow but…it’s bad. Really bad and…”

“But he told you!” responded Mira in an uncharacteristic outburst, “He never tells me things.” She knew she sounded like an insolent child but it was true, while Tuyler strove to teach her everything he could he stopped short of relating anything that was less than seemly to his padawan. Privately, she knew it was the way he tried to protect her just as she tried to protect their relationship from her feelings yet it still cut her to her core.

“He didn’t,” Sa-Ti rushed to correct her friend, “I found out from an older padawan. It used to circulate around the Temple but Newdon and I worked to put a stop to that.”

“ _Tell her,” Obi’s voice in her head stopped making Mira jump but she had been so caught up in Sa-Ti’s words that she had almost forgotten her best friend was there too._

_“What?”_

_“Tell her. About us. About them.”_

_“But…”_

_“She needs to know why you want to know Mira. You don’t want to know because you’re his padawan for Force’s sake. You love him! You want to do everything in your power to protect him,” he broke off, then added, “Even if that means protecting him from you.”_

_“Ben…”_

_“Admit it. It’s the truth.”_

_“Sometimes the truth hurts.”_

_“I’ll leave you out of it,” Mira started, but Obi-wan cut her off._

_“No way. We will get through this together but I’m not letting you bare your soul without me doing it too.”_

_“Tonight?”_

_“At the Temple?”_

_“It seems like something that should be done in person,” reasoned Mira._

_Obi-wan leaned against the kitchen cupboards in the rooms her shared with Qui-Gon, “Can you wait that long? I’m not sure you should put this off…”_

_“I can. I’ll see what Sa-Ti thinks.”_

Their conversation had taken place over the blink of an eye for the two friends.

Sa-Ti was staring at Mira, “Even your conversations take place at light-speed don’t they?” Mira nodded. “I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Sa-Ti, could we have this conversation…” A beeping noise interrupted the padawan’s words and she spun back to the console to acknowledge the emergency transmission from the Council.

 _“Mira? Mira something’s happening. I have to go.” Ben’s presence winked out of her mind._  

A hologram of Mace Windu popped up on the console, “All knights are requested to make an appearance at the Council headquarters at the Temple as soon as possible.” The standard emission vanished to be replaced by an active emission of Master Windu, “Sa-Ti, Admira,” he addressed each of them in turn, “Return home as soon as possible. You and your fellow padawan have a mission,” he told Mira before that transmission also vanished.

Without looking at her companion again Mira kicked the spacecraft into a higher gear and they shot off towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	13. It's Just a Fact-Finding Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council room debates sending Obi-Wan and Mira off to find some facts. Not alternative facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars.

The Council room felt tense. That wasn’t what tipped Obi-wan off about the nature of his pending mission though. What prompted him to assume his next mission was going to be anything but a cakewalk was the fact that Qui-Gon would not meet his eyes. Instead his master stood just to the left of him, eyes sweeping the room but never settling for longer than a half second in Obi-wan’s direction. Qui-Gon only ever got nervous when Obi-wan was in danger, even though the padawan had reminded his master time and time again that danger was an expectation in their line of work.

Obi-wan only kept himself from pacing the length of the council room by sheer force of will. He knew his master would notice him and try to soothe him and he couldn’t take that type of softness right now. Whatever mission he and Mira were being sent on it had the Temple panicking in the only way jedi masters could – extreme order and efficiency. To be completely honest Obi-wan felt part of himself secretly thrilled to be taking on what was sure to be an important mission. While many thought of him as a young man who lived by every letter of the code he had a reckless streak, one that was extremely well complemented by his partner in crime who chose just that moment to swirl into the Council room.

Mira stopped briefly to nod at the guards by the doors then scanned the room quickly. She mentally greeted Obi-wan but her eyes came to rest on her master who was speaking in conference with Yoda, and Newdon. She didn’t catch it but upon her entrance Tuyler had paused just briefly in his speech to smile a small, yet genuine smile before jumping back into the conversation.

She walked over to Ben, trailed by Sa-Ti who met his look with curious eyes, “I don’t know anything more than you do,” he responded when the two of them were closer.

“It was worth a try,” replied Sa-Ti, keeping her voice down she continued, “Just so you both know – our conversation is not over.” Both padawans nodded in acquiescence. Their attention was too trained on the Grand Master to allow for more of a conversation to develop.

Newdon, looking up from the group he was in spied Sa-Ti and making his excuses slipped away to speak with the trio that had been watching him. “We think we found a pattern for the unusual Force activity,” he said by way of greeting, “It’s not good.”

Before Obi-wan could open his mouth to form a question about what the jedi suspected was behind the activity Yoda called the assembled masters and council members to order.

Afterward if you pressed them to comment on what had been discussed in that meeting Mira and Obi-wan would sheepishly admit that they could only recall everything that was said after the word Sith. The beginning of the meeting was a flurry of jedi terminology that Mira and Obi-wan could hardly follow but the moment Yoda pronounced that Red Planet Protocol was being invoked the room broke out into a series of worried mutterings. Only the padawans were unaffected seeing as they were not privy to jedi code words. However, they clued into the issue when the words Sith and Sith’s apprentice were spoken.

It was then that the bottom seemed to drop out of their reality and for a brief moment Mira wondering whether she wasn’t dreaming. Obi-wan placed a warm hand on her waist to steady her and bring her back to the situation at hand, which is of course the moment that Tuyler and Qui-Gon took note of despite the discussion of the Sith Lord.

Yoda went on to explain how Newdon had identified the pattern that indicated a Sith Lord’s existence and how he and Tuyler had brought it to his attention. “My intention it is to have intelligence gathered,” intoned the small, green master, “Final missions should they complete them will these be for the padawans,” he indicated Obi-wan and Mira.

The room exploded with sound and emotion.

Tuyler and Qui-Gon turned to make eye contact with their padawans. Emotions sparked over their connections.  Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan’s nerves and his excitement while the latter could sense his master’s hesitation.  Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly but Qui-Gon moved quickly over to him while other jedis exclaimed at each other. “I just don’t want you to get hurt,” whispered Qui-Gon.

“It’s an intelligence gathering mission master; I’m more than capable of keeping myself alive while also keeping my ear to the ground,” Obi-Wan responded. He sent out a tendril of thought to see if Mira was having the same conversation with Tuyler.

She was, except she was being much more tactful than Obi-Wan was with Qui-Gon. She was keeping her emotions under wraps, kind of, “Master, I’m ready for this kind of mission – you prepared me for just this type of mission.”

“This is a dangerous mission – even if Yoda says it's fact-finding – it involves a Sith Lord.”

“SILENCE!” The word rang out across the room silencing everyone effectively.

Yoda looked at the room, “No more discussion. They will go – they are capable. No more questioning me or them.” As the room emptied, leaving just the padawans and their masters he said, “You have one hour to pack and prepare – go. May the Force be with you.”


	14. Come back to me, to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the mission - a little silence and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars.

Obi-Wan headed straight to his rooms, Qui-Gon his silent shadow, storm clouds roiling in the jedi’s brain. The padawan was not fully over his master’s reaction to his impending mission and Qui-Gon was wise to his mood. However, neither of them wanted to part on a sour note though so they didn’t speak while Obi-Wan assembled his mission kit and Qui-Gon made tea.

Across the Temple Admira already had her kit together but she was puttering around for a few minutes trying to buy time. Tuyler was also making tea. When she eventually left her room he spoke to her for the first time since the council room, “That didn’t take you long,” he commented with forced calm.

“I always have a bag packed – just in case,” she responded offhandedly. Tuyler winced at her words, hiding his movement with a cough. She bit her lip, thinking about how her words were more of a kneejerk reaction now rather than an actual reason. “I don’t mean it that way. It just became a force of habit; I don’t really have need of a ‘go pack’ now, except for missions.”

Tuyler’s shoulders relaxed a bit as he turned to survey his padawan and her nervous words.  Levitating the tea he’d made over to the table he came up beside her and pulled her into a hug. He wanted to say, “I’m happy you don’t feel the need to escape this place,” or “Thank you for trusting me,” but instead he sat down across from her with a soft look on his face.

“This mission is going to be dangerous Admira,” he said, “Even if it’s a fact-finding mission there are lots of ways this can go belly up but,” he smoothed his long hair back from his face, “I trust that you’re capable though. After all, I trained you.”

Admira smirked at his words, “True.”

Tuyler took her hand, projecting affection over their bond, “Just make sure you come back home to me,” he paused, “to us.”

 “I promise,” she replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she met Obi-Wan at the ship he had already hugged his master goodbye too. They looked at each other communicating silently as they readied the ship - there were sparks of nerves there in their eyes but excitement too. 

"After this - we'll be jedis," said Obi-Wan as the engine rumbled to life.

"After this," said Admira, "not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send kudos and comments. :D


	15. Glowing Rocks and Deep Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Mira fall into the dark (almost literally). Newdon and Sa-Ti try to convince two jedi masters that all hope is not lost in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars :) If I did Poe Dameron would get a prequel including the love story of his parents.

 The planet was like nothing either padawan had ever seen. Obi-wan walked gingerly as if the ground might bite or burn him he didn’t seem sure, _“Is that rock supposed to glow?”_ he asked Mira over their connection.

Mira huffed in answer, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

“Thanks,” muttered Obi.

His fellow padawan nodded at his sarcasm, eyes too busy scanning their immediate area to engage in their usual verbal sparring. 

_“For all you know that rock is a threat,”_ thought Obi while he also inspected their surroundings.

“ _You want to be a slayer of rocks go ahead Ben,”_ Mira threw back at him.

He smiled, happy to finally have elicited a reaction from his partner. She sent a warm burst of fondness down their link.

They walked slowly through the town they’d landed near their senses on high alert. People were still actively bargaining and bartering in the marketplace despite the late hour making the place difficult to navigate. Mira’s left hand kept twitching as if she was sensing something but then the swell of people around them would increase and she’d lose her lead. “ _Ben?”_ she called through their bond as he was nowhere to be seen, she darted through the crowd trying to find a clear space while calling for her friend. A hand darted from an alley grabbing her, and she let loose with a flying roundhouse kick.

Luckily, Ben jumped back from her foot’s arc just in time. “Why didn’t you…” she started hissing when she suddenly froze. The alley was dark, but the moons of this planet were bright casting most things like the market in a brilliant glow. The alley though felt dark in her soul.

“There’s no way,” she whispered to Ben.

 _“No, we can’t just stumble upon a kriffing Sith Lord!”_ her mind voice was almost hysterical in his head. She could almost feel his look that said, “ _Normal things don’t happen to us, ever._ ”

Together they inched down the dark alleyway. Their hands were clenched on their lightsabers and their shoulders tense as they made their way towards the dark presence they’d sensed. 

Ben noticed it before Mira, just a second before she stopped he did, because the presence wasn’t moving. It was stationary and then, they felt a stronger, darker presence come up behind them.

They drew their lightsabers but the darkness engulfed them first.

* * *

 

Sa-Ti was pacing, which was unusual, at least Newdon thought so, “Why don’t you sit. They won’t be back for awhile.”

Still she paced, but she stopped her silence, “Are you talking about the masters or the padawans?” 

“Both.”

At that moment the door to Tuyler’s quarters, where his former padawans had congregated, opened revealing the masters in question. “Or not,” concluded Newdon aloud. Qui-Gon slumped into a seat, leaned his head back and closed his eyes while Tuyler just stood in the doorway as if lost in his own room. “Stop pacing,” Newdon ordered his companion, “I’m going to make tea. You better be done that,” he gestured at her state, “when I come back.”

Newdon’s authoritative voice seemed to snap Ty back to reality, “Sa-Ti?” he asked, “Are you okay?”

The young jedi paused both in her pacing and her train of thought, which was currently looping her discovery of Mira’s vision wielding powers, in order to respond to her former master and current friend. “I suppose I’m worried,” she confessed, and although that wasn’t the full truth it was what she could say.

“We all are,” spoke Qui-Gon tiredly, “even Yoda, but he won’t say anything.”

“Well, worrying won’t get them home faster. Now, Sa-Ti I’m sure you can come up with something that’ll entertain us,” suggested Newdon as he brought steaming mugs of tea into the room.

Sa-Ti, usually game to help her friend out drew a blank – Mira’s confession blocked everything else from her mind. She had no idea what possessed her to blurt out, “Mira told me her visions are really strong.”

Newdon’s eyebrows almost came together as he eyed his friend. The jut of his chin seemed to suggest that her topic change was not ideal but strangely enough the subject caused Qui-Gon to open his eyes. “It’s true, I don’t know how she sleeps sometimes. At least with Obi things are often quick although they hardly make much sense.”

Ty hummed in agreement as he sipped his tea, “She doesn’t always sleep. She thinks I can’t sense it but…” he tapped his head to indicate their master/padawan bond, “That’s why we train late or early most days. She thinks I’m just an odd person.”

“Where’s the lie in that?” queried Newdon cheekily.

Ty half smirked in response to Newdon’s reply, he also inclined his head in agreement while he took another sip of tea.

“It must be hard though,” said Newdon after a moment, “keeping secrets from one another. It was difficult for me to forget to return data to the archives without you knowing.”

“It’s not ideal,” Ty acknowledged.

“No, it’s not but if they’d rather we not know their secrets than we can’t push them,” interjected Qui-Gon, “Although Sith,” he winced at his word choice, “knows why they hide it.”

“Hide what?”

Qui-Gon fixed the other jedis with a look, “Ty tells me you know about him, well, we’re in the same boat. Both of the people we love are in love, with each other.”

Sa-Ti shook her head at the older jedi’s words, “With all due respect Qui-Gon,”

“Are you blind?” shrieked Newdon, happy obviously to concentrate on something he could actually contribute to, “They’re not in love with each other!”

“We’re used to it,” Ty spoke, his voice was tired, “We…” 

“Those two are definitely in love but not with each other,” declared Newdon, looking to Sa-Ti he jerked his head in the universal ‘tell them’ motion.

“I definitely think they love each other but not romantically. I mean Obi-wan knows a lot about Mira but,” Sa-Ti started when Qui-Gon waved her off.

“They trust each other beyond belief, beyond us. If that’s not a love for the ages I’m not sure what is,” he drained his cup and looked to Ty, “Would you be okay if I stayed here for the night?” The 'I don't want to be  alone' was implied. 

“Of course, use the guest quarters,” Ty responded, clapping his friend on the back in more of a half hug than anything else. Qui-Gon set off for bed while Newdon and Sa-Ti stayed with Ty.

“Ty,” started Newdon, “You’re both not looking.”

It was Tuyler’s turn to collapse in a heap on the sofa. He burrowed into a corner where he could look at his two former padawans but still be comfortable. “He knows things about her that she’ll never tell me. 

“Have you ever asked?” Sa-Ti queried, voice harsher than she intended. The sound of how broken and alone Mira’s voice had been on their trip back when she’d spoken of how Ty could never love her because of what she was had cut her deeply.

“You just want me to sit her down for twenty questions, is that it?” shot back Ty, his own tone going harsh, “What happens in your nightmares Admira? Do you still think I’m going to abandon you on a moon? Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking your best friend?!” he caught his breath, all of the fight going out of him as his mind retraced his momentary stupidity, “I want to fix it all but I can’t so I’m going to give her the clearest shot at happiness she has, Obi-Wan and her knighthood.” With that pronouncement, he went off to bed, touching Mira’s door as he walked by.

‘Damn they’re really in deep eh?” Newdon asked Sa-Ti.

“So are their padawans,” responded his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos. They make me smile. :D


	16. Missing Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sad Tuyler thoughts. Oh, and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars or Disney.

Tuyler closed the door to his room and leaned against it running through the conversation he had just had with his former padawans. Hope coursed through his veins, but he slowly squashed it. While he had to admit that Sa-Ti was quite astute she had to be wrong – hope was poisonous in his condition. He wanted to talk to someone, “ _No, not someone, you want to talk to Admira,”_ provided his brain unhelpfully. He had to admit it though, while she could be reserved they operated on complementary wave lengths. She tempered him in some ways and he encouraged her to live a little more than she deemed necessary.

Fighting a losing battle with himself he reached out to his bond with his padawan but when he tugged on it lightly, akin to knocking shoulders, there was no response. He frowned. He knocked again at the bond but found it shut tightly, impassable to most, but he was her master. Tuyler pulled some strength from the Force and pushed at Admira’s sense in his mind and suddenly he found himself drowning in darkness. It was a failsafe she had put in place to prevent invasions into her mind when she needed to concentrate. Ty had in fact been the one who had taught it to her, but he hated her using it on him now. Drawing in a deep breath to quell the automatic fear he felt at the utter darkness he extracted himself from their bond.

“ _Well, that went well,”_ he thought quietly. He knew she was on an important mission. He should have known that she would anticipate his meddling but still, all he wanted was the sunny brush of her mental persona to ease his nerves about her condition. Ty had no doubt Admira would talk to him about boundaries again upon her return, “ _Tough, I care about you,”_ he imagined himself responding to her disappointed face. Except he knew that she had a point, she was ready to be a jedi and she was certainly ready to exist without his guidance but he couldn’t help wanting to be involved in her life. Sighing he collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, and closed his eyes, knowing that sleep would not be an easy mistress to court that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile :D


	17. Enter Darth Sidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Ben find who they've been looking for, except now there are two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is a death in this chapter. Also, some shit is about to go down! 
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or Disney.

Well, Ben was right, normal things obviously did not happen to them. Mira moved her eyes slowly behind her closed eyelids trying to suss out where they were and if the presence who had grabbed them was nearby. Darkness overwhelmed part of her careful exploration of their surroundings alerting her to the being’s presence nearby.

Obi-Wan knew Mira was awake but he kept still trying to devise a plan to get them out of their situation. They were bound together, back to back, lightsabers in the possession of the being – Ben wasn’t sure if he was truly the Sith or not. Something felt unfinished about the being who had kidnapped them. The being made his way over to the pair and nudged Ben with a tough leather boot but the man allowed his body to just sway following the motion. The being huffed and looked like he would leave them again when he suddenly struck out with his foot to connect with Mira’s ribs.

While there was no way she could feign unconsciousness after that she tried but Ben’s shout drew attention to their awakened state. Wincing Mira opened her eyes to look at the being who had taken them hostage. “Who are you?” she spat at the being, no words came from under the hood he was wearing but a spine tingling laugh came from just beyond their line of vision.

“Well done, Maul,” spoke a crackly voice, “Where are my manners? I must have forgot to introduce myself when my apprentice was capturing you.” A figure made his way from the shadows and the figure of a wrinkled, older man who for all intensive purpose looked like he belonged in a grave walked into their field of vision, “Darth Sidious at your service, or not,” the man laughed again causing Ben to shiver at the sound. The man was truly unsettling.

“You might know me as a the Sith Lord though,” he turned to his apprentice whose face was still hidden, “isn’t that right Maul?” The apprentice slid his hood down to reveal a red and black face that shone like blood and tar. He nodded, “Yes, master.”

“It’s unfortunate you won’t be here to watch their demise though Maul,” Sidious walked closer to the pair, “You see, he’s going to pay a visit to your precious Temple. Once I’m done with you I’ll bring your heads back to throw at the feet of your fellow jedi,” he spat the word out, “and then I’ll kill them all.”

Obi-Wan, “Good luck taking on the whole Temple,” started Obi-Wan in a vicious tone but Sidious just laughed, “Oh, you thought we’d be going alone, take a look,” using the Force he threw the two padawans to a glass window overlooking a docking bay. Mira could see rows of TIE Fighters and hundreds of warriors clad in white armour marching onto cargo ships. “You see, the Stormtroopers will take care of everything quite nicely, especially the children,” Sidious chuckled at the horror that flickered over the padawans’ faces.

Turning to Maul he jerked his head and his apprentice left the room to board the main ship heading to Coruscant. Both Mira and Ben went to shout mental warnings to their masters only to find a swirl of darkness blocking their paths. Choking on the evil energy they pulled themselves out of their padawan bonds to see Sidious watching them. “You won’t get to them that way little ones,” he tutted and then summoned their lightsabers to him. The bonds tying them together released them causing the duo to land in a heap, aggravating Mira’s bruised ribs. “Now, let’s see what you’re made of shall we? I like to toy with the gifts my apprentice brings me before destroying them.” At the last word their sabers flew into their hands and they took up a stance opposite the Sith Lord who was grinning maniacally.

Mira rushed forward only to be stopped by the crackle of red lightning enveloping her. She screamed, but Ben stayed back, “So you’ve decided to let her die, have you?” Sidious asked Ben who looked at his friend writhing on the floor with a blank face.

 _“If only you knew,”_ spat Ben at the man in his mind, “ _You’re right, he can’t sense this!”_ In his mind he felt Mira’s relief that her bet on Sidious’ powers had paid off – they had each other to work with still – together they could beat him. The lightning faded from Mira’s body and she breathed shallowly glaring up at Ben, eerily in character of the wounded partner. Brief brushes of calm from her side of the bond kept Obi-Wan grounded though. He walked over to as she tried to sit up, stepping very deliberately on hand that held her lightsaber, even under the torture she hadn’t let it go. 

Sidious laughed, clearly enjoying their antics, “If I could save everyone but you I would,” hissed Ben, “Will you make a deal with me Master Sidious?” Using the word master with the man who was clearly the furthest from what a master should be made Ben feel sick but he wanted to move and he couldn’t until Sidious responded. He was beyond thankful that Mira was a vision wielder at the moment because he never would have forgiven himself if he had actually broken anything in her hands.

“A tempting offer jedi,” Sidious beckoned Obi-Wan forward and Mira dropped her vision and then the lightning hit Ben, “But no.” Mira tried to crawl to him, her muscles were screaming and her ribs kept her from taking in full breaths but she kept moving. Ben was barely breathing when she reached him but she could feel his steady heartbeat and knew he was in better shape than he was letting on, “ _Thank the Force,”_ she thought in relief.

She hooked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up slowly but Sidious was having none of it. However, this time they were ready as the red lightning reached for them they threw up a bright shield of Force energy and Obi-Wan pulled Mira in close rolling them over so that had some distance between themselves and the Sith Lord. He kept his body between her and their shield and when it dropped he stood in front of her, eyes flashing as the Sith brought out his own lightsaber and charged. Obi-Wan met the Sith head on, pushing back against his initial attack while Mira took another moment to collect herself before joining the fray. The two padawans danced around each other in perfect sync lunging, dodging, and defending themselves when appropriate. The more they pushed the Sith the scarier he grew and the sloppier his moves became, which meant that when the opportunity presented itself the padawans sunk their sabers through his torso at the same moment.

Sidious dropped to the floor. The two padawans felt his essence bleed out of his body and into the Force. It felt sticky and dark. “We killed him,” whispered Ben. Mira took his hand, pulling him away from the body, “Mira?” 

“I know, it feels awful but we don’t have time for that right now,” her best friend shook his head.

“Right, how’re we going to get out of here?” he asked turning his attention to the situation at hand. 

“Well,” Mira said nodding at the loading bay, which was much emptier now, “I’ve always wanted to fly a TIE Fighter.”


End file.
